


Art: "Hands off, my friend."

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: Knight's Fee - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And out of them all, one face that was not shut to his agonized appeal, looked back at him. At the last instant, with the hand of one of Hugh Goch’s squires in the act of closing on the neck-band of his ragged tunic, he rolled clear, scrambled across the dais on all fours and flung himself at the long black legs of de Bellême’s minstrel, clinging to them with small, desperate hands.</p><p>He felt a quick movement above him, and an arm was laid across his shoulder – but so casually that it seemed as though it had happened by chance – and a light and lazy voice said, but not to him, ‘Hands off, my friend.’ "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Hands off, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/gifts).



"a long, loose-limbed man clad from throat to heel in monkish black – save that no monk ever wore garments of that outlandish cut, and the long, fantastically wide sleeves falling back from his arms were lined with the shrill, clear yellow of broom flowers. "

**Author's Note:**

> Herluin is wearing a [bliaut](http://www.eg.bucknell.edu/~lwittie/sca/garb/europe_class/europe_bliaut.html): rather cutting edge fashion at the end of the eleventh century, and particularly so for a man, as it has trumpet sleeves (many bliauts for men do not have these) and a tightly fitted body. To make him still more outrageous, he is also wearing a French-style double belt, although I drew the line at a full-length skirt, as he does have to ride a horse wearing it. 
> 
> Herluin also has Norman hair as per the Bayeux Tapestry - a long forelock and cut very short at the back.
> 
> The arch in the background is of course Norman in style. Arundel doesn't seem to have many interior arches left from its Norman period, having been updated rather a lot, so this one is copied from one of the Norman arches at Rochester castle. As such, it is very new!


End file.
